1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a safety controller which servers as a power switch and, in particular, to a safety device for controlling the on and off of a power switch on a children toy such as for controlling the motion of a children's ride-on vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The current popular children's ride-on vehicle mainly includes a body, a plurality of wheels mounted thereon, a motor for driving the wheels, and a battery as the power supply of the motor. In particular, the battery is connected to a power switch; which is used to control the driving power of the motor. A controller is provided on the children's ride-on vehicle to control the power switch. Manipulation of the controller can control the motion of the vehicle. Therefore, this controller is similar to the gas pedal of a car. A control mechanism on an on-off switch of a children's ride-on vehicle is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,550. This control mechanism operable for selectively moving an on-off switch into on and off positions includes an on-off switch mounted on a base and having a button with opposed, first and second ends simultaneously movable in opposite directions, an actuating pedal disposed adjacent the on-off switch selectively movable for engaging the first end of the on-off switch and urging it in a first direction to an on position accompanied by movement of the second end of the on-off switch in the opposite direction, and a biasing device disposed adjacent the on-off switch and externally thereof for engaging the second end of the on-off switch and normally maintaining it in the off position. The biasing device yieldably resists movement of the actuator when it engages the first end of the on-off switch and moves it in the first direction toward the on position. When the actuating pedal is depressed, the first end is engaged to turn on the power and interconnects the battery and the motor; whereas when the pedal is released, the spring restores the pedal to its original position and simultaneously engages the second end to turn off the power.
The pressing and pedal engaging directions of the power switch button in the above-referred patent are horizontal, which means that the power switch is mounted vertically. This configuration requires a larger longitudinal space. However, different types of children ride-on vehicles have different designs. Some of them may not be able to provide sufficient longitudinal space and a reconfiguration of the power switch is needed.